Behind the scenes
by sixstarz
Summary: New account. Repost from pre-season 2. Techstep. 6 chapters pressed into one.


**AN) Hey mymusic fans**

**I wrote this story on a different account almost a year ago but I ended up deleting that account and now I'm reposting all the little stories I wrote for techstep and mymusic. This was written before season 2 started so most of it is wrong but I figured I might as well put them all back online. It was my first story, and I'm not the best writer. It was originally 5 or 6 chapters but I just compressed this one into one chapter so if it gets choppy I apologize. **

Indies POV:

It had been a long time since Loco tried to take over the company. I was still a little dazed from all of it but I was happy to see the team back together, even Intern 2. This coming season should bring great challenges as the team faces more problems, but I am really looking forward to the new content. We had to take a break from the building once we had the third fire. Now the equipment is restored and it is our first day back for the summer.

Really I still wanted the company to follow underground hipster music. Due to the wide spread genres represented here the television show following the cast has been renewed for another season.

Techno's POV

I was sitting in Dubstep's car outside our apartment. It was really exciting to move back to MyMusic after the break. Dubstep ran out of our building, we were roommates, in his arms a bag of glow sticks. I noticed how his sandy hair had grown since the last time we had driven to work together. I noted how effortlessly his outfit matched colours as if he hadn't even thought of it. Secretly I had been having thoughts and feelings towards him that were very un professional. Though we spent every second together just recently I had started thinking of him differently. It really scared me that my feelings would wreck our friendship. Damn he looked so hot though...

No POV

Almost everyone was back in the office, scene was singing while intern 2 caught up on desk work. Idol was making a vine about coming back and indie was locked in his office trying to relax before he came out to talk with his co-workers. Metal and hip-hop were discussing Game of Thrones, but the conversation was mainly focused on dragons. Techno and dubstep snuck in a little late and it was time for the staff meeting to start.

Intern 2

I got to the office exactly 31 minutes early. During my break from the office I did a bit of couponing and organized my closet by shades of beige! This exact morning I had to finish some filing for Indie, we have a new employee. The picture that she supplied for her company card looked just how her nick name sounds, Country. She has curly blond hair and a tanned face, she looked like any other country girl to me.

Indie POV

The first day back was surprisingly uneventful, Intern 2 did the filing work for Country and the camera crew set up around the newly fixed office. I headed up to the meeting room for the staff meeting when I heard Techno and Dubstep sneak in. Not even seconds later I heard the engine of a pick up truck outside. I guess it's time for everyone to meet Country.

Idol POV

O.M.G

Country is the cutest thing I have ever seen, she looks like a little cowgirl Barbie doll! I just want to go out to Walmart and buy all the matching accessories. Indie told us that she was coming to help re build the social aspect of the team. We are pretty much beasties already! Her hair is "big like Texas" and she has the cutest little western accent!

Country- "Howdy y'all, I'm country and it is a pleasure to meet you!" She said looking around the table, winking "I can't wait to help out around her and get to know ya"

Techno POV

Did I just see Country wink at Dubstep? That girl better watch it!

Now that I think of it I have heard Dubstep listening to EDM remixes of Taylor swift before. This is not good, those two genres don't mix!

Country- "I should let y'all get to know me better shouldn't I? Well I was born in Georgia and I moved here just a couple months ago with my boyfriend. But I still spend lots of my time riding and at the farm. So I guess that's all you should know."

Techno POV

I feel so dumb finding out Country has some cowboy boyfriend. Of course she was winking country is just a flirty type of music. This jealousy is going to wreck our friendship, I need to figure out what to do.

Scene POV

It's SOOO good to be back with the office and Indiieeee! The new girl looks so much fun too! I can't wait to see what this new season of the show has in store!

Techno POV

heres this thing, I wish I could tell you exactly when this thing for Dubstep started, but it just hit me. Since we met in Japan a couple of years ago we knew that we would be friends forever. It's not everyday someone understands his natural tongueHe that fight we had about the awesome team and stuff was really bad but once he said those sweet things and we made up I never had time to re-evaluate where we were. Right after that Loco Uno came and we lost our jobs, each event right after the next.

When Indie gave us the month long break so the office could be fixed the two of us where super excited to hit up some dance parties just just have a great time. Late one night, or early one morning (it's hard to tell sometimes) we heard about a killer rave. Dubstep hopped into the drivers seat of the car we share and we headed to the sight.

At that exactly parties the lights were awesome, the music rocked, and the dancing was energetic. I don't know at what point in the night or why I looked over at my partner in crime and I just fort lost in his eyes. It hey are just so blue and pretty, I just realized I had liked him for a while. It was just that moment I knew.

If I thought that having a crush on my room mate would be ok I was surely wrong. Just a couple of days ago he comes out of his room wearing just boxers and neon green headphones. I wanted to jump him right on the spot and have my way with him. But I couldn't let myself wreck the friendship we have built. After that I had one long cold shower.

Everything seems to be the same, our conversations are normal as usual, except I'm hiding the fact I want him. Bad.

I know that changing things in a close friendship like this is dangerous but I guess I'm willing to take the chance.

I need to seduce Dubstep

Dubstep POV

Techno was straddling my hips, god she looks so sexy from this angle. She looks sexy from all angles. When did this even happen? I know I've liked her since we first met, I was just to scared to tell her. But right now isn't time to think about my life long crush i focused on the fact she was grinding on my lap and my growing erection.

She bent down and leaned in close to my ear and whispered "I've wanted you for so long," why was her voice so sexy?

She was just about to unclip her bra clasp when I heard knocking at my door.

I woke up with a start, "Dubstep can I come in?" Asked techno from the other slide of my door."

"Shit," I thought then looked down at my lap "SHIT." This was the third dream this month!

Techno let herself in, I grabbed a pillow and pushed it on to my lap. She came and sat at the foot of my bed. I edged away slowly. She was just wearing short pyjama shorts and a tank top. 'don't look don't loo' I mentally reminded myself, but for no use I glanced down at her chest.

"I'm going to work early today to get some talent booking done u down to come or will u take the bus?" She asked casually.

"the bus" I mumbled pretending to be focused on a rubix cube on the desk right behind Techno's chest. I need to cool off anyways.

techno left and I hopped out of bed. It was getting more and more difficult to keep focused on being just friends with her.

Technos POV

I got to head to work early today to put "Plan Seduce Dubstep" into action. I talked to him early this morning before I left but he was really groggy and spacey, and super hot looking all sleepy.

The plan was simple, and it had to work.

Hip-Hop POV

The news broadcaster on my radio describes the heat wave. It's supposed to reach record breaking temperatures every day this week getting hotter than the next. Lucky the office has air conditioning. I'm glad I can actually drive to work; before I came clean I always took the bus so no one could see the mini-van I drive. In my defense it was my moms and I got it free.

When I got the office I settled into my desk. I would be lying to say that it hasn't been awkward since we got back, but Intern 2 has been such a great friend through it all. I got to work on my laptop. Techno all of a sudden came running out of her office.

"Hip-Hop you are the only one who can help me," she whispered to me, looking around nervously.

"What is it Techno?'I asked.

"There is a ghost in the office," she whispered to me secretly "I've only seen him a few times but I think he's living in the air conditioning machine."

Awe hell, I knew there was a ghost here, them ghosts be freaky, even if I'm not Hip-Hop like I used to be ghosts are still my biggest fear. Without another word I stood up, grabbed one of the guns I got to look ghetto and ran to the basement.

Techno's POV

BLAM BLAM BLAM

The cool air flowing from the vent sputtered to a halt. Part one of the plan, check.

I then looked to my backpack, inside the change of clothes I packed, perfect.

Dupsteps POV

Summer is likely my least favorite season, being a ginger and all. The sun is so hot and now that there is a heat wave I don't think my delicate skin could take it. I do wear lots of sunscreen but I actually don't need Techno's help to rub it on, but it just feels so good to have her rubbing the lotion on my body. It's one of my guilty pleasures.

Since I had dismissed Techno this morning after the dream I had, I was walking to the bus stop. The sun was so hot I actually saw the waves in the air. I couldn't wait to get the cool air conditioned office.

"What the hell Hip-Hop" I heard metal yelling "why'd you shoot the AC it's like 90 degrees in here!"

I stepped through the door and greeted the two, but they just shrugged me off not knowing what I said. Indie came out from his office. "What is going on here? My vintage typewriter is melting, turn on the air conditioning."

Metal gave Hip-Hop a death glare "sorry boss man, but we cant. This lunatic shot the machine." He said with a gesture towards Hip-Hop.

Indie sighed and tried to control his breathing, "what in Satan, or Daughtry's, power made you do this?"

"a ghost" Hip-Hop replied "Techno told me about it, but I dealt with it."

Why would Techno tell Hip-Hop there was a ghost in the air conditioning? We both know how crazy he gets about that stuff. Something is going on.

"I called the store who sold us the first machine but they are closed all week." Metal added "and every other store in this state is too expensive for us since Loco."

Indie grabbed the only office fan put it in his office, and slammed the door.

Hip-Hop sighed "too bad every fan in our price range has been sold too thanks to the heat."

Indie screamed from in his office, bit I was too distracted to make anything of it. This wasn't going to be good, techno and I are going to be in such a small office alone, and I'm going to be all hot and bothered. I guess I'll just try to distract myself from her; I've been doing it for years.

I opened the office door, "hey Dubstep," Techno said "it's so hot in here right. Strobe lights are not the best idea in a heat wave."

I looked up at her to reply, and my mouth fell open. She was wearing the shortest shorts I had ever seen, and just a tank top with the arms cut really low so you could see her whole bra.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing less clothes, it's just so hot." She said dragging out the so as she bent down to pick up a glow stick giving me the perfect view of her butt.

"Yea sure" I replied

This is going to be harder than I thought and it was only Monday morning.

Techno POV

Dubstep didn't even notice my outfit; I'm wearing actual fancy under ware right now for nothing! It's still really hot in the office though and I'm glad my clothing is minimal. I feel bad for Dubstep he is wearing a T-shirt, a flannel and one of his hoodies. He is refusing to take any of them off for some reason. Come to think of it, he has been acting really strange. This morning he was being really anti-social and now he's barely looking at me. Maybe it's just me, now that I like him I'm making mountains out of molehills.

He looks so hot right now, shit, he just caught me staring.

Dubstep POV

My thoughts for the last 10 minutes.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look. Ok just quickly peek over, No don't. God she looks so hot, I would like to take the rest of the clothes off her. GOD what the hell you idiot that's your best friend. Why is it so hot in here, what if it's just me? I'm sweating, oh dear lord I'm sweating through my t-shirt. Shit my flannel is soaked. HOLD ON HOODIE. Did she just ask me if she could take off my shirts? Just shake your head, it's the heat just the heat. '

Add in two dirty fantasies and a talent booking and that was my last 10 minutes. Could I blame Techno for this heating crisis? She did tell Hip-Hop there was a ghost. We both know he'll do crazy things if he thinks a ghost is involved.

Why is she looking at me?

The day went by very slowly, country visited for like 5 minutes. She talked about how the heat reminds her of a nice day back at the farm. On the flip side, Idol isn't dealing with the heat well at all. She's crying a lot and singing Gwen Stefani. Scene is burning up in all black and her eyeliner is half way down her face. Metal is going crazy about the heat and beating up on Hip-Hop, who isn't really phased by it. Indie has been in his office all day really pissed about his scarves loosing colour from heat. Lastly, intern two is trying to keep all of the filing up to date while sweating through his sweater vest.

Finally after what seemed like forever we got to go home. I got in the car and turned the air conditioning to full blast. I thought I was finally cooling down until techno got in the car. I could see right down her shirt from here, and let me tell you it's hard to cool off while seeing that.

"D" techno said using my nickname which I found tragic because she was best friends with "the D" a guy who wanted to give her his D.

"Yeah" I replied while starting the car to get home.

Techno's POV

"Is something wrong? You seem so distant or maybe it's just me but I feel like there is something between us" I asked him

"Nothing is between us" he said

'Yea except this sexual tension' I thought, but then I realised sexual feelings were supposed to be two sided.

We rolled up to the apartment, it was small, but it well represented our jobs. It was really close to some of the best dance clubs in town, 20 minutes away from work, and it had two bedrooms. I remember the day we bought it together.

I was coming to the US from Japan about 5 years ago. The two of us had met years before but where only in touch by phone then. He offered for me to live with him, but he was in a one room apartment. I remembered one day getting the email for a listing of a two bedroom apartment in his area. I called him to question his motives; he then told me he got the room so I could move in with him. I remember thinking he was the greatest friend on the face of the planet. Maybe that's why I can't seem to get his attention; he's seen me as a friend for so long he can't see me in another way.

"I'm going to have a shower" I told him and threw my bag on the sofa.

Dubstep POV

After Techno left to shower I sat down on the couch to watch some TV. I tried to distract myself from what she had been wearing today with some old Hollywood film but every girl I saw reminded me. I wish I had told her I liked her when I got the apartment, now I'm like one of her girlfriends.

I felt a phone vibrate under my leg, it was Techno's. It must have fallen out of her back pack. I went to pick it up and put it back in her bag when the message on the screen caught my eye. It was from a friend of ours from a dance club a couple of blocks away. Her and Techno were really close and she was always getting advice from Techno about her loose cannon boyfriend.

The message read

"I finally get to give you boy advice! I can`t believe you actually like Dubstep. After all this time you see how perfect you two are together.  
`I almost stopped breathing. Techno likes me, it must be a mistake. I`ll just look into this a little more. Don't get me wrong I'm no stalker nor do I go through peoples messages on their phones, but this was a matter of life and death. Logging into her phone I saw that the conversation was two messages long, one from Techno and that one. When I read Techno's message I almost ran to the bathroom where she was showering and broke down the door. It said  
"Madison I need your help! I have a crush on Dubstep. I don't know what to do but I want him. Bad."

I didn't know what to do! Should I tell her I read the messages and I want her too, or should I just kiss her? I heard the water stop in the bathroom so I threw the phone in the bag and went to my room.

Thinking about it made my brain hurt but then I remembered I've had a hopeless crush on her for years and now the roles are (slightly) reversed. I'm going to have to tease her just a bit then ill sweep her off her feet. Let's have some fun with this.

Metal POV

I have never been more shocked by an outfit than this morning. Dubstep is wearing a muscle shirt. I think dragons have taken over this world and Dubstep is being brainwashed. I'm no fashion follower but he wears the exact same clothing every single day. This heat wave really is crazy.

Techno POV

Kill me now! He is wearing a Mymusic shirt, not out of the ordinary, but wait he cut the sleeves off! He might not be the most built guy but he looks so hot like that. Today has just been a bad day for me. For starters he comes out for breakfast this morning in just boxers. He looked so touchable. And that's not all he stood really close behind me and brushed his hand over my boob when reaching for the cereal. He apologized but still is he trying to kill me? It's like he's purposely teasing me!

Then when we got in the car he complimented my outfit, day two of wearing shorts and tank tops but I'm really giving up on seducing him now. After complimenting me her ran his finger down my arm all sexy like then started driving. I was shocked.

Work was the worst as well, he was acting really strange and kept on making slightly dirty comments about us then laughing and saying "just kidding." During the office meeting he kept rubbing his foot over mine like we were playing "footsies." I can barely take this I'm glad we are finally headed home so I can have a cold shower, I want him so bad and now he's doing all of THIS.

Dubstep POV

I think I have sufficiently teased Techno, She has been blushing all day and I keep catching her 'checking me out' in this shirt I transformed. I think ill finally tell her how I feel.

Once we got home Techno made an A-line towards her room but I cut her off. I couldn't let her get away anyways, all this flirting was turning me on and I just need to get I off my chest.

"Techno" I half shouted half choked out while stepping in front of her.

"I really need to have a shower," she mumbled avoiding eye contact.

It was my chance we were standing so close together, I leaning in close to her and let myself grab her waist. It was my dream come true, I leaned in and I felt our lips touch. It was like fireworks and strobe lights with a killer music mash up at a crazy dance party, but better. She even kissed me back. I pulled away, against my own urges, and ran my hands don her side.

"I've loved you since the day we met." I whispered hoping she would respond

Her eyes were skinning and glittery as she looked up at me, "I think I've felt the same" she said looking down, then back at me "it just took me a while to notice. But words later more kissing now"

-Fin—

Techno POV

When he kissed me I was over whelmed. I can't believe he has felt this way about me for so long, I barely handled it for two weeks. Our kiss was passionate and full of lust, I felt him grasp my waist and push my back against the wall. His tongue slid past my lips, it felt like a dance party between our tongues. "I want you to make love to me" I breathlessly whispered.

Like that was my consent he pushed me against the wall harder than before. He then grabbed my butt and I lifted my legs to wrap around his hips. I had probably imagined this a thousand different times in a thousand different ways, but this was thousands of times better than I could have ever thought. He carried me into the hallway and into his room.

An EDC remix of Bastille was blaring over his speaker system, we didn't care to turn it off. What we were going to do could go along with some music, it's similar to dancing but between the sheets. I gripped the fabric of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head between kisses. Now that I knew he had wanted this way longer than I, I felt compelled to make it that much better for him. I put my feet back down on the floor and pushed him backwards onto his bed, after taking off my shirt, I followed suit.

Dubstep POV

Techno was wearing a neon bra, I should have guessed, but it still took my breath away. She was so petit but her body was so beautiful, as was her face. She had similar moles on her neck to the beauty mark close to her right eye. I kissed each one, she was probably going to have some hickeys tomorrow, but that's then and I'm here now occupied by the girl in my bed.

She was on top of me, straddling me, just like that dream I had recently. I guess I could say this is really a dream come true. Keeping in mind that we are both virgins I debated what to do next. I un-clipped her bra and let my hands (and mouth) have their way with her boobs. She seems to be enjoying it, but I could be wrong her eyes were closed and she was moaning.

I rolled over her putting me on top. Nervous I was going to crush her I supported my weight with my legs as I used my hands to pull off her bright orange leggings.

"I hardly find this fair," she mumbled through rugged breaths "I'm almost naked and your still half dressed." She leaned forward and grabbed the waist band of my jeans, pulling them down in one swift movement.

Techno POV

I could tell Dubstep was bigger than I imaged from the erection that showed through his boxers. I know that lots of girls wouldn't find his body sexy, but that's them. He may be skinny but if they got to see what I'm looking at now they wouldn't complain on the lack of muscle.

It was so hot in his room from the wave and I was already panting from the excitement. We were both just in underwear. I always imagined I would be nervous and self conscience during my first time but with him I felt completely comfortable. The one problem for me was I had no clue if I should say anything. Should I mention the fact his package looks like one of a fucking god. He hasn't said anything yet but he seems to be happy and concentrated.

He reached into his bed side table and pulled out a condom. **(Safe sex promotion!)**I pulled down his boxers and put it on him. Then he pushed me down on the bed and rid me of the last article of clothing. I kissed him as he entered me. It hurt a little at first but it was soon replaced by complete bliss.

Dubstep POV

After Techno looked comfortable I started to go faster. It took barely any time and we came together. Breathing heavy I lay back down on the bed beside her. I looked to her face to see what she loked like and she smiled back at me.

"That was amazing." She said

"better than that rave in Japan where we met?" I asked reminiscing about our first rave together.

"way better. But what are we going to do... with us?" she asked

Jokingly I grabbed her and pulled her close "I was hoping for a round two." I whispered.

Smiling she grabbed my hoodies from the ground and threw it over her shoulders, the zipped it up. She looked so hot in my clothes. I grabbed my boxers and put them back on just to be comfortable. Then I seriously answered her question.

"I think that we should wait before telling the office, but maybe a date?" I said looking hopefully into her eyes.

Nodding her head she kissed me "defiantly a date, and a lot more of that." She said gesturing to the bed.

I smiled "so does that mean we are like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked cautiously

She looked me right in the eyes, "so long as you let me stay the night with u."

Like there was a doubt in my mind, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to my body. I had never felt so content in my life. I knew we were going to have to deal with relationship problems like fights and telling our collogues, but there were so many upsides like the extra room we are going to have in the house.

We stayed up talking about where we are now for maybe half an hour then we fell asleep in each others arms.

Techno POV

It was Wednesday morning when I woke up in Dubstep's bed. He was gone, but I could hear the shower running from his bathroom. I wandered out of his room, a little sore from last night, and found my way into the kitchen. There sat a premade breakfast of all my favorite foods and a single white flower he had likely found in our neighbours garden. 'How did I get so lucky' I thought out loud as I settled down to eat.

Later when Dubstep came out of his bathroom ready for work I handed him his sweater from last night. He smiled and threw it over his shoulders as we headed off to work. I had gotten ready after breakfast in my own bathroom. We hadn't said a word this morning but I felt like we didn't have to, everything had already been said.

Dubstep POV

I could show up to the office today and find a fire, find Indie was back with Loco Uno, but nothing could but a dampen on my mood. I'm on cloud nine. I got the girl of my dreams and she stayed the night. While driving to the office we talked about how we are going to behave at work. We chose not to tell anyone yet until we had a couple first dates and knew it was going to work out, which it was.

The heat was still really bad at the office, which I'm slightly glad for because it hid the red creeping over my cheeks when techno kissed me right before we entered the main doors. Inside the office was mid-conflict again. Metal and Idol were loudly arguing about something un-important while country was trying to convert intern 2 into her genre. He seemed un-impressed. I let my arm snake around Techno's waist as we greeted everyone and made it into our office.

Idol POV

Something is different today about those two, they are pretty much glowing. Techno is walking funny and Dubstep is blushing like a school girl. I wouldn't have been distracted from Metal being an idiot if I hadn't seen Dubstep put his arm around Techno's waist. Hmm, .GOD, they're doing it! I totally know that morning after stroll. Time to get this out on every social media outlet there is. "NEW COUPLE AT MYMUSIC"

Post

-Fin—


End file.
